


Two Kinds of Heartbreak

by megi_leaves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, If you want - Freeform, M/M, haha - Freeform, hardly anything, oh well, read it, short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megi_leaves/pseuds/megi_leaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when one confesses to another? And get's rejected? By your best friend? Heartbreak. And not just the one that Tooru Oikawa is feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is hardly a chapter...it's like.. an eight of a chapter. sorrY--  
> I'm a writer that writes scenarios in my head down and, well, fanfic. 
> 
> -Megi_leaves

Tooru stands a few metres behind Hajime, facing his back. Hajime looks ahead, his hand in his pockets. The evening is quiet, no one is around because of summer vacation.  
“Iwa-chan.” Hajime tenses at the nickname that has been used for him for many years. He knows what Tooru’s going to talk about. He knows the question eh will be asked. He knows the subject in which they are to speak. And he wants to avoid it. Yet, he stands in silence and waits for Tooru to finish his sentence.  
“Do..do you even like me as a person anymore?” Tooru asks quietly. Hajime turns his body and head ever so slightly to face the other, who has his head down as if he’s about to break down crying. I’m not dealing with this right now. Hajime abruptly turns his body back forward and starts walking away. “I-Iwa-chan…” Iwazumi inhales sharply, he knows he’s hurting Tooru, but doesn’t stop walking nor turns to look back at him. “Iwa, please.” Tooru calls to him.

“S-stop- Just, stop it Tooru.” Hajime says, and Tooru sniffs. He’s going to breakdown any second. “C-c’mon.. P-please just..” his voice breaks in between the syllables, and Hajime quickens his pace. So does Tooru. The two start running, Hajime away from Tooru, and Tooru chasing Hajime. Tooru can barely see- his vision is blurred with tears. He grabs Hajime’s wrist and yanks him down as he falls.

“Hajime, please, I need an answer.” tooru begged. His breathing is irradical and choppy as tears run down his face and from running. Hajime glances at him with his eye. “Don’t ignore me, Hajime.” A shock runs through his body at his first name, being a solid word, not drawn out or anything, is said. He slumps his shoulders and whispers, “I-I’m sorry.” and pushes Tooru’s hand away. “I l-l-love you...Ha-ajime…” Tooru says through hiccups.

“I’m sorry, I really am. Except I can’t see you as more than a friend, Tooru.”

 

And those words hurt. More than anything.


	2. chapter Two

They never did have a good full conversation after that. They had severed the bond, and continued being friends, for the most. Both were sad, because a part of them was sad that they'd lost a part of each other. Pain- it never truly fades, only subsides. 

 

After graduation, they said their goodbyes, and carried on in life. They led a happy life each, Tooru finding a wonderful husband, and Hajime with his own partner.

 

 

 

 

Good try, Tooru.


End file.
